European Assault Arc
Shinji Hirako enrolls at Ichigo Kurosaki's school. During a routine Hollow purification, Ichigo is confronted by Shinji, who shows that he can willingly produce a Hollow mask similar to what Ichigo has done unconsciously. He asks Ichigo to join his group, the Visored. At the same time, Kon, in Ichigo's body, is attacked by Grand Fisher, and Uryū Ishida is attacked by another imperfect Arrancar. Uryū is rescued by his father, Ryūken Ishida, who reveals that he is a Quincy. After rescuing Ishida from the Arrancar attacking him, Ryūken offers to restore his powers on the condition he never associates with Shinigami. Kon continues to flee from the Grand Fisher; despite receiving help from Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba, he is caught. Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, arrives to save him. Ichigo and Shinji recognize a new presence, and neither can identify that it is Isshin. Before leaving, Ichigo declines Shinji's invitation. The Grand Fisher draws his Zanpakutō, transforming into a stronger state, and Isshin, identifying the Grand Fisher as an Arrancar, dispatches him in a single attack. Kisuke Urahara appears and converses with Isshin about the Arrancar under the command of former Gotei 13 captain, Sōsuke Aizen, and the Visored. Afterwards, WeskerPawnch, Gay Robot, VirtCon, and youtube.com were enjoying an evening of blackjack and hentai when their mutual disdain for the European Union became apparent, mostly over their meme ban with Article 13. It was decided to infect Wesker with the logic virus as a back-up plan, where should they fail they could at least infect Europe with memes. The boys saddled up and made a long trek to Uncle Sam for his divine favor (and funding) on their great adventure to Europe, and before they knew it they were on their way overseas to D-Day. The amphibious landings were preceded by extensive aerial and naval bombardment and an airborne assault —the landing of 24,000 US, British, and Canadian airborne troops shortly after midnight. Allied infantry and armored divisions began landing on the coast of France at 06:30. The target 50-mile (80 km) stretch of the Normandy coast was divided into five sectors: Utah, Omaha, Gold, Juno, and Sword. Strong winds blew the landing craft east of their intended positions, particularly at Utah and Omaha. The men landed under heavy fire from gun emplacements overlooking the beaches, and the shore was mined and covered with obstacles such as wooden stakes, metal tripods, and barbed wire, making the work of the beach-clearing teams difficult and dangerous. Casualties were heaviest at Omaha, with its high cliffs. At Gold, Juno, and Sword, several fortified towns were cleared in house-to-house fighting, and two major gun emplacements at Gold were disabled using specialised tanks. Wesker, Gay, Virt, and YouTube fought their way to Paris and Notre Dame Cathedral was caught in the crossfire. An act that would make them question their tactics in the fight for freedom. Their march eventually made it to Belgium, where the EU stood between the boys and George Soros. A battle ensued as the EU mainly watched from his balcony, overseeing his prototype undead super soldiers. There were so many of these advanced troops that after a long battle without rest they were pushed back to the Normandy beach. The heroes standing tired watched as stepping over the trail of undead bodies they left behind, was a new foe dispatched to clean up the EU's mess- the formidable GameStop. The fight to the death was brutal and fast, with GameStop's stand 「WICKED GAME」 erecting a wall of used games that came crashing down on the boys. He laughed at their weakness, and left the scene, believing them not worthy of a battle. The EU strolled onto the beach to see Gay Robot and VirtCon helping up a nearly unconscious WeskerPawnch, who seeing how close the EU had gotten spat onto his new timbs and infected him with the logic virus. They pulled out, satisfied that in their defeat they would ultimately win the war. Uncle Sam would not be pleased with the dishonor of the heroes.